As shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,002, most drilling machines are comparatively large and generally mounted on large vehicles. Yet often there are requirements to obtain earth core samples during earth and soil testing operations in places where the larger vehicle mounted drilling machines may not be conveniently used. In these difficult places and in all places, including underwater locations, this principal supporting structure, when equipped in various embodiments creates a portable machine which is conveniently used to obtain earth core samples wherever the earth and soil testing is to be undertaken.
The extreme portability centers on the use of a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder as the main structural component of the principal supporting structure, and also centers on keeping in a separate power pack many of the hydraulic or pneumatic components, which then may be remotely located from the core drilling locations. For example, the power pack may be kept above the water's surface, while the principal supporting structure, centering on either the hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, is conveniently manipulated at the underwater site, where the earth core samples are being taken. The initial power pack energy source is gasoline or diesel oil for engines, or electricity for electrical motors.